


Happy New Year

by sapphicmess



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Chyan - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Disownment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmess/pseuds/sapphicmess
Summary: After being kicked out for being gay and moving in with his boyfriend, Chad's first New Years without his family is making him feel homesick and bittersweet.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't seen HSM3 in soo many years when I first wrote this so I totally forgot any mention of Chad's family life. So, sorry for that but I hope you can enjoy this anyway and if you do make sure to leave kudos/comments. Thanks! <3

It's been three months since Chad Danforth got kicked out of his house. Three months since he came out to his mom.

 

He didn't think she'd react so bad. Sure, he thought that she'd get upset but he never expected her to be so livid and to actually kick him out. 

 

People can sure surprise you. 

 

After getting kicked out he went to his boyfriend, Ryan, and told him what happened. Chad would've told his best friend Troy but he hasn't come out to him yet and what would the school's basketball star say about his best friend being gay? He might say something about the locker room situation or all the sleepovers they've had- you never know. Logically, Chad doesn't think Troy would react terribly but people sure can surprise you. 

So, for the past three months Chad's been living with Ryan in the guest room because Ryan's parents don't trust them sleeping in the same room. Which makes some sense considering they are dating.

Now today is New Years Eve and if there's something everyone knows about the Evans family is that they really know how to go big with everything. 

Practically everyone is at the Evans’ house and there's lots of people in suits and glamorous fancy dresses. 

Ryan is in an elegant suit that fits him so perfectly and he's been such a wonderful boyfriend today and yet it all feels so off.  
Ryan is clearly having an amazing time so Chad decides to shove his feelings down. He's already done it so often that it's practically instinct to do so. 

"Hey Chad, " Ryan says staring at the other boy's lips.

"Mmhm?" Chad says distracted by his own thoughts. 

"My parents are distracted." Ryan says pointing Chad to where they are. 

Sure enough, Ryan's parents both have a glass of wine and are laughing with some guests. 

"Yeah?" Chad says waiting for Ryan to finish what he's saying despite already knowing where this is going. 

"Well," Ryan begins to say while his hands begin to slightly caress Chad's face.

"I was thinking we'd go to my room for some privacy." He winks. 

"Oh." Chad says before realizing he should probably say something else if he doesn't want Ryan getting suspicious. 

"Yeah, of course let's go do that." Chad smiles at Ryan and for a moment he almost forgets about his 'off' feeling. He remembers it instantly when he remembers where he is. 

Ryan's house which is basically a mansion and not his grandma's house with his little cousins talking about what everyone got for Christmas.

The home sick feeling weighs down on Chad's heart further when he thinks about how his little cousins will be so disappointed to not see him there. How they might grow up being taught to hate him. 

"Chad?" Ryan says taking Chad out of his own thoughts. 

"Yeah?" 

"I said, lets go." Ryan says looking at the other boy confused trying to figure out what might be wrong with him. 

"Oh, Right! Sorry, there's just so much noise, you know?" 

Ryan's face relaxes at this. "True, I'm just so used to it. You know with my stardom and all." He winks jokingly. 

Chad laughs. "So...you're room?" 

"Not so hasty, babe." Ryan smirks and it reminds Chad of the time they played baseball together. What started it all. 

Ryan gives Chad a kiss on the cheek and begins looking around making sure his parents don't see him sneaking his boyfriend into his room. 

"Alright, let’s go." He says after checking to see that his parents are definitely distracted. 

Ryan grabs Chad's hand as they make their way over. 

Only a year ago Chad would've never thought he'd be able to hold another boy's hand in front of so many people. He feels bittersweet remembering how while this is amazing and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world he still would've loved it to still have his mom's love. 

The unconditional love moms are supposed to have. 

"Alright, this is where the magic happens." Ryan winks. 

"Oh, shut up!" Chad chuckles. 

When Ryan opens the door his room is way bigger than anything Chad imagined. 

"Wow." Chad says stunned. 

Ryan's room has an enormous bed practically made for a prince with a chandelier on the ceiling and everything! The walls are decorated with Broadway musical posters and pictures of him and his family. There's also an entire wall dedicated to trophies and ribbons that Ryan's won through theatre, singing, and dancing. 

"Impressed?" Ryan smirks. 

"Wow, Ryan your room is- wow." 

Ryan rolls his eyes and smiles. He then takes Chad's hand into his leading him to his bed. 

"Now this is where the magic is really at." He says.

"Oh my god," Chad laughs. "You're still going with this whole magic thing?" 

"What do you mean, 'magic thing' ? I was your gay awakening I think I deserve the magic title." 

"Okay, that is so not true." Chad laughs.

"What? Who was?" 

"I am so not telling you. I of course totally fell hard for you though.”

"Well, I'd hope so." Ryan says moving closer to Chad. 

Chad leans into him kissing him. 

Ryan moves his hands cupping Chad's face as the kiss turns into more of a make out session. 

Chad's phone then buzzes while they're kissing and he stops the kiss to check. Just in case his mom might've changed her mind. Maybe she told his family and they all thought she was being ridiculous and she was finally apologizing. When Chad checks what the notification is it's just a text from Troy in a group chat about how next basketball season is going to be fantastic and to have a happy new year. 

Chad doesn't know why but it's what makes him break his control. To his embarrassment he starts sobbing uncontrollably. 

What kind of loser starts crying mid make out session with their hot boyfriend? 

"Chad? Hey shh shh it's okay baby, what's wrong?" Ryan asked gently moving his hand on Chad's back to try to soothe him. 

Whatever Chad was saying couldn't be understood by his sobbing. 

Still, Ryan nodded understandably. 

 

"I know logically I shouldn't miss her. I know I'm being silly. I can't help still feel like a disappointment- don't give me that look. Like there was this whole image my mom made for me and I totally failed her. I know it's got to be tough being a single black mom in America and I guess- I feel like she sacrificed so much and yet I- I dunno..." Chad avoids eye contact not wanting to see Ryan's eyes knowing what he's going to find there. 

"I just don't understand what I did- I know, I know. 'I didn't do anything wrong' but you can't blame me for still trying to figure out why my mom who's claimed to love me so much would just ditch me." Chad crosses his arms in front of chest. Partly because of the cold from the air conditioning but also because in someway it lets him feel a little less vulnerable. 

"Sorry, it's New Year's Eve and here I am just ruining it for you by-" but whatever Chad was going to say gets cut off by Ryan. 

"Hey, hey. I'm spending New Year's Eve with you. The best boyfriend in the world! And I'm not here just for the great make out sessions, although those are definitely a plus." Chad laughs at that and Ryan inches closer towards him putting his arms around his shoulders. 

 

"I'm here for all of you. Even your sad moments that are totally justified by the way! Don't beat yourself up for something that you didn't control. It was your mom's choice not to support you like she should've. Not your choice to be gay. And even if it was, that still shouldn't justify her kicking you out. She should've loved you no matter what. Please don't spend New Year's Eve thinking about someone who didn't love you enough, Chad. Spend it here with me."

Chad knows that this emotional scar will take lots of time to heal but right now all he wants to do is lay down with his beautiful supportive boyfriend. 

Comfortable silence fills the room aside from the sounds of the fireworks from outside.

“I love you so much, Chad.” Ryan tells him cupping his face in his hands.

“I love you too, babe.” Chad tells him leaning in to him into a sweet kiss.

Ryan’s phone then buzzes, “Happy new year.” They both smile.

When Ryan’s parents later find both boys wrapped in each others arms sound asleep they say nothing at all only smiling softly remembering when they were that age and how fast the years have gone.


End file.
